new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefret
5:16:31 PM Canto: Fortunada: Are you sure about this, then? As I said, I can assist you in this regard. But I do hope that your confrontation with Mr. Steveson isn't spurring you on. 5:18:26 PM Josie: I'm sure. 5:18:40 PM Josie: I hate being slow and stupid. 5:19:07 PM Canto: Fortunada: Hardly the words I would use to describe you. 5:19:29 PM Josie: Compared to everyone else here! 5:20:14 PM Canto: Fortunada: Mmm. Very well. I can see where that would be a concern. 5:21:27 PM Josie: If I enjoyed being ignorant I wouldn't've gotten a doctorate or learned Latin. 5:22:52 PM Canto: Fortunada stands up and comes around his desk, sticking his head outo f the door to tell his assistant not to disturb him for the next little bit. 5:27:58 PM Canto: He closes the door. "Have a seat and try to relax a bit, doctor." 5:28:16 PM Canto: Fortunada: Do you want some tea? Some coffee? 5:29:10 PM Josie: Josie sits. 5:29:13 PM Josie: Tea might be nice. 5:29:20 PM Josie: I love coffee, but there's something very soothing about tea. 5:30:25 PM Canto: Fortunada asks his secretary to bring in some tea! 5:31:40 PM Josie: Josie thanks him or her. 5:32:53 PM Canto: Her! Fortunada pours out a cup for you and himself. He doesn't drink it, but holds it under his nose. 5:33:14 PM Josie: ... how much do you miss eating and drinking ordinary food? 5:33:56 PM Canto: Fortunada: At the beginning, very much. After a couple hundred years, it's less of an issue. I've learned to enjoy smells more. 5:34:45 PM Josie: They do say taste is mostly smell anyway. 5:34:48 PM Josie: Josie sips her tea. 5:41:43 PM Canto: Fortunada: I can't imagine anything tasting as good as blood, anyway. 5:42:03 PM Josie: ... I'd get tired of eating nothing but chocolate, though. 5:43:11 PM Canto: Fortunada: You learn nuances. Blood can vary wildly in taste. 5:43:30 PM Josie: ... I'm going to need to read some books on vampires. 5:43:36 PM Josie: Recommendations? 5:46:39 PM Canto: Fortunada: Van Helsing's Bestiary is probably the best place to start. It wasn't really written by a fictional character, of course, but was the author's cheeky little joke. It's an expansive work, though. She did a lot of research on both current and extinct bloodlines, and there is an impressive bibliography as well. 5:57:33 PM Josie: ... that sounds like a good start. 6:00:40 PM Josie: All right. Past lives. 6:06:09 PM Canto: Fortunada: Yes. It is generally considered the source of your power. I will send you back there, to that life. You will live through it. Usually we have a yeti do this, but I have been trained to do so as well, and there are no yetis in the chapterhouse at the moment. 6:06:54 PM Josie: ... are there ambulatory mummmies as well? 6:07:44 PM Canto: Fortunada: Yes. Many of them are very fine chaps. Others are a bit more... monstrous. 6:11:30 PM Josie: ... that's terribly silly. 6:11:40 PM Josie: Well. What should I do? 6:13:02 PM Canto: Fortunada: I'm going to hypnotize you. In a trance, we will cast your mind back and you will become who you were. It will be very disorienting -- you will be you and not you at the same time. 6:14:12 PM Josie: ... interesting. 6:14:14 PM Josie: All right. 6:14:19 PM Josie: Josie sets her tea down. 6:18:22 PM Canto: Fortunada: You are ready, then? Very well. 6:18:25 PM Josie: Yes. 6:18:50 PM Canto: He catches your eyes. "It is very important that you don't resist the process, as well." 6:20:45 PM Josie: ... I've never heard *that* from a man before. 6:20:48 PM Josie: Josie smiles thinly. 6:22:46 PM Canto: Fortunada chuckles lightly, but you can tell he is very purposefully remaining professional about the situation. 6:25:59 PM Josie: ... go ahead. I trust you. 6:26:59 PM Canto: He nods, and gestures to you. You feel this wave of lassitude come over you as he hypnotizes you. 6:28:54 PM Josie: Josie leans back in her chair and tries to relax a little bit. 6:34:32 PM Canto: His eyes get black and fathomless! "Now then. Do you remember your most recent dream? Not your normal dreams -- the dream where you are someone else, but still you." 6:40:10 PM Josie: I was in Egypt. 6:42:28 PM Canto: Fortunada: Who were you? 6:43:28 PM Josie: I was .. a priestess. I kept my temple safe and clean. 6:45:20 PM Canto: Fortunada: Tell me about her. Everything you can remember. 6:46:49 PM Josie: She... I. I can read. And write. It's part of my magic. My slaves are always afraid of me at first. 6:48:52 PM Josie: But they learn. The rumors aren't true. 6:49:28 PM Canto: Fortunada: What rumors? 6:50:05 PM Josie: I sacrifice the ones who displease me. 6:50:19 PM Josie: ... I don't. 6:51:56 PM Canto: Fortunada: What is your name? 6:52:11 PM Josie: Nefret. 6:53:06 PM Josie: ... which is a lie. I am not beautiful. 6:58:48 PM Josie: Strong, and I have influence. 7:00:42 PM Canto: Fortunada: I would like you to go deeper, now. Let the world fall away around you. The office, the city, the world. The year 1936. Let yourself become unstuck in time. Do not fear, my voice will remain a link for the world you leave as you cast yourself back. Become Nefret. Settle into her life. her station. Her power. 7:02:48 PM Josie: ... yes. 7:03:23 PM Canto: Fortunada: Where are you? 7:04:04 PM Josie: In the temple. The slaves have cleaned it physically; I need to clean it ritually. 7:05:18 PM Josie: Josie says something in Egyptian. 7:06:54 PM Canto: There's a new slave in the temple, a young man. Handsome, but he's new, and afraid of you. The other slaves have moved on from the room, but he remains, being extra fastidious, scrubbing one particular section of the stone floor. 7:08:03 PM Josie: ... why are you doing that? 7:09:02 PM Canto: Slave: I'm sorry. There's... 7:09:25 PM Canto: He points to a scuff in the tan stone. "It... it won't come clean, I'm sorry..." 7:09:40 PM Josie: It's been there for a hundred years. Move on. 7:10:30 PM Canto: The slave flushes furiously. "I'm sorry." He leaves! 7:10:44 PM Josie: I'm not going to feed you to the cats. 7:12:47 PM Josie: Josie decides to disembowel whoever thought of that particular rumor, and shoos a cat out of the way, gently. 7:13:04 PM Josie: I have to start, and you're not going to like the smell. 7:13:33 PM Canto: Cat: Mew. 7:14:54 PM Josie: You wouldn't eat that one anyway. You have better taste. 7:15:40 PM Josie: Josie starts a purification ritual, which involves burning various kinds of incense and using a broom to sweep metaphorical entities out. The cats get in the way, and she mostly works around them, nudging one aside on occasion. 7:16:10 PM Canto: What god does she follow? 7:16:30 PM Josie: Josie follows Bast. 7:20:32 PM Canto: The Temple is a powerful site, the only thing of note in what is, otherwise a rather unremarkable village. As the priestess, Nefret knows that underneath the temple, in a natural chamber known only to the priestess and whoever succeeds her, is a well of natural power. It is the source of her power and the power of this temple. 7:23:10 PM Josie: Josie finishes the ritual, and then scoops up one of the friendlier temple cats for a cuddle. 7:24:55 PM Josie: You are getting very fat. 7:25:17 PM Josie: We're going to have to begin calling you something that isn't Little One. 7:25:32 PM Canto: Cat: Mew! 7:26:07 PM Josie: We're very lucky, we all have enough to eat. Perhaps I can get rid of the new slave. 7:28:28 PM Canto: The small village does pretty well, largely thanks to you. The crops are always plentiful, the fishing is always fruitful, and the herds are always healthy. The village always has enough tribute to send on, and enough to keep and survive and thrive, so you avoid attracting attention. 7:28:45 PM Canto: Cat: Meeeew. 7:29:15 PM Josie: I know he's handsome. 7:29:28 PM Josie: But that isn't everything, you know. 7:30:37 PM Canto: Cat: Mew? 7:31:42 PM Josie: I was promised he'd be very clever. 7:32:14 PM Josie: He's a foreigner, of course. Or we would have paid more. 7:32:48 PM Canto: Cat: Mrow? 7:33:04 PM Josie: *Yes.* It doesn't have to be a woman. 7:34:29 PM Canto: Cat: Mrrrrr. 7:35:54 PM Josie: Now what do you mean by that? Of course it's my own fault, but we have to do it. This is not to be the only temple of Bast in the world. 7:35:56 PM Josie: Selfish creature. 7:36:36 PM Josie: I buy them, train them, send them on to other places. 7:36:54 PM Josie: You miss Ti, that is all. 7:37:29 PM Canto: Cat: Mew! 7:37:56 PM Josie: I do too, but *I* am not here to enjoy myself. She is better used doing Bast's work elsewhere. 7:42:04 PM Canto: Cat: Mh*ew*. 7:42:24 PM Josie: If this new one doesn't learn we'll get rid of him! All right? 7:42:32 PM Josie: ((Please tell me he heard that. Poor bastard.)) 7:43:34 PM Canto: You hear whimpering and the gentle scraping of bare feet on stone steps as he retreats somewhere! 7:44:24 PM Josie: ... bother. Now he's heard me. 7:44:32 PM Josie: Josie eyes the cat. "This is all your fault." 7:44:39 PM Josie: Josie lets her down and chases after her slave. 7:46:33 PM Canto: He's not hard to find! He's in one of the outbuildings pretending to look busy. 7:46:49 PM Josie: What did you hear. 7:48:09 PM Canto: Slave: Nothing! Nothing. 7:48:19 PM Josie: Josie rolls her eyes. 7:48:29 PM Josie: I'm plain, not stupid. 7:50:30 PM Canto: Slave: Just... that I wasn't living up to expectations. 7:51:02 PM Josie: I chose you because your owner said you were clever. 7:52:01 PM Canto: Slave: I'm... really not. 7:53:48 PM Josie: ... bother. 7:54:01 PM Josie: I don't feed people to cats. 7:54:06 PM Josie: ... it would not be good for the cats. 7:54:29 PM Canto: Slave: ... I... hadn't heard that. 7:55:43 PM Josie: No? I think the bones would disagree with them. 7:56:03 PM Canto: Slave: That you feed slaves to cats, I mean. 7:56:48 PM Josie: ... oh. What *did* you hear? 7:58:15 PM Canto: Slave: Just... that you kill people for displeasing you. Sacrificing them for power. 7:59:26 PM Josie: One person! *One*! And they never let you forget it! 8:00:20 PM Canto: Slave: ... that is one person more than my previous owner. 8:01:01 PM Josie: Well do not lay violent hands upon my person *in the temple* in the sight of the *goddess*, then! 8:01:13 PM Josie: Josie scowls at him. 8:01:34 PM Canto: He blanches a little! 8:01:51 PM Josie: Surely that is not too much to ask. 8:03:22 PM Canto: Slave: Of course not! Who would dare lay hands on you? 8:04:32 PM Josie: Currently? A small pile of bones in the desert. 8:05:40 PM Josie: If you're clever and show aptitude, I can teach you; if you aren't and don't I can *either* sell you back, or keep you here to wait on me and keep the temple tidy. There are so *many* cats. 8:05:56 PM Canto: Slave: I... uh, noticed that. 8:06:42 PM Josie: What kind of slave were you before? 8:07:41 PM Canto: Slave: I helped keep horses. 8:07:56 PM Josie: Really. 8:08:00 PM Josie: Josie *eyes* him. 8:08:11 PM Canto: He nods. 8:08:28 PM Josie: ... that's all? You look like that and they had you in the stable? I find that hard to believe. 8:13:44 PM Canto: Slave: ...look like what? 8:14:06 PM Josie: Josie *eyes* him skeptically. 8:15:04 PM Canto: He blinks! Still avoiding eye contact, though. 8:16:51 PM Josie: ... you don't *know*? 8:19:46 PM Canto: Slave: ... that I look like this? Of course I know. But I was good with horses. 8:21:27 PM Josie: Yes, they did tell me that. 8:21:40 PM Josie: I had to outbid *three* women and a man who wanted you for a bed slave. 8:23:24 PM Canto: Slave: ... I am grateful. 8:24:01 PM Josie: Not to your taste? 8:24:16 PM Canto: Slave: ...no, not really. 8:25:28 PM Josie: I will keep that in mind for myself, then. 8:28:50 PM Canto: He nods, nervously! 8:30:05 PM Josie: ... that would make it harder to sell you again. To find a place. But I could do it. 8:30:57 PM Josie: So. I'm not going to feed you to the sacred cats. I'm not going to force you to bed me and I'm not going to sell you to someone who will either. So you can stop being frightened of me at any time. 8:31:00 PM Josie: Josie glowers at him. 8:31:47 PM Canto: Slave: ... all right. I will try. 8:34:32 PM Josie: I don't even like to *beat* my slaves. 8:35:23 PM Canto: Slave: ... I will do my best. 8:37:56 PM Josie: Good. Now stop looking at me as if I were going to set you on fire. Do you have any questions? 8:38:41 PM Canto: He shakes his head. "No." 8:39:34 PM Josie: *None*? 8:40:59 PM Canto: Slave: ...none that occur at the moment. .... can you really do magic? 8:41:08 PM Josie: Yes. 8:41:25 PM Josie: I will teach you to do magic as well. If you have the aptitude. 8:41:48 PM Canto: Slave: ... me? 8:42:11 PM Josie: No, the pretty man standing behind you. Yes, you. 8:42:57 PM Canto: Slave: ... I never... Is that possible? 8:43:10 PM Josie: Not for everyone. 8:44:01 PM Josie: For some. 8:45:09 PM Canto: Slave: How do you learn if you can? 8:46:29 PM Josie: I'll test you. Do you want to learn? 8:46:51 PM Canto: Slave: ...yes, I think I would. 8:47:56 PM Josie: I would teach you, then, and you would become an acolyte, and someday a priest. If you have the aptitude. 8:51:42 PM Canto: He nods. 8:52:01 PM | Edited 8:52:09 PM Canto: Slave: ... what do I do? 8:52:39 PM Josie: ... if not, perhaps I will teach you to read and write. That has its own magic and you would be worth more as a scribe than a bed slave. 8:52:52 PM Josie: Give me your hand. 8:54:41 PM Canto: He gives you his hand! 8:55:15 PM Josie: Josie pokes it with a dagger before he can object, and smears the blood on it a bit. 8:58:23 PM Canto: Slave: Ow! 8:58:49 PM Josie: Sorry. Come on. 8:59:13 PM Josie: Josie takes his other hand and yoinks him back into the temple, where she nudges some cats out of the way and lights some incense. 9:00:32 PM Canto: He gets yanked along! Curiousity seeming to overpower the fear. 9:01:29 PM Josie: Josie burns some herbs and kneels at the altar to pray for a bit. 9:01:33 PM Josie: ((So, is he or isn't he?)) 9:03:04 PM Canto: He has potential! 9:03:47 PM Josie: Josie holds the dagger in the flame for a moment, and then stands up, brushing off her kilt. 9:04:02 PM Josie: You can learn. 9:04:16 PM Canto: Slave: I can learn magic? 9:04:29 PM Josie: Yes. 9:04:42 PM Josie: *If* you work hard and *if* you listen well. 9:05:31 PM Canto: Slave: I can! 9:06:13 PM Josie: Good. 9:09:14 PM Josie: What was your name again? 9:10:04 PM Canto: Slave: Alit. 9:10:49 PM Josie: Alit. I suppose that is acceptable. How did you come to be a slave, or were you born such? 9:11:17 PM Canto: Alit: My parents were slaves. 9:12:47 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:13:30 PM Josie: For now you may help me clean up after the sacred cats. 9:13:40 PM Josie: There are a great many of them, which pleaseth Bast and annoyeth me. 9:14:30 PM Canto: Alit: ... cats. I'm okay with cats. Do they bite? 9:14:39 PM Josie: Some of them bite. 9:15:00 PM Josie: Most do not. 9:15:09 PM Josie: Most of them will scratch you if you startle them. 9:15:21 PM Josie: ... a few will scratch you because they enjoy it. 9:16:35 PM Canto: Alit: ... I've never seen one so close up. 9:17:23 PM Josie: Truly? 9:17:46 PM Josie: Josie looks for one of the less homicidal cats and scoops her up, cuddling her a bit. 9:18:27 PM Canto: Alit: No. Just the horses. 9:20:09 PM Josie: This is Aya. She's friendly enough. Hold your hands out. 9:20:34 PM Canto: He does so! 9:20:43 PM Josie: Josie hands him the cat. 9:21:15 PM Josie: This one likes to have her ears rubbed. And she doesn't talk much. 9:21:52 PM Canto: He takes the cat. "Meow," the cat said to him. 9:22:16 PM Josie: ... she likes you. 9:22:36 PM Josie: Go ahead and rub her ears. 9:23:00 PM Canto: He does that! She seems pretty comfortable with him. 9:24:15 PM Josie: Now, some of them hate to have their ears rubbed. 9:24:41 PM Josie: And very nearly all will try to kill you if you pull on their tails or step on them. 9:25:06 PM Josie: *Most* of them like to be scratched on the head. 9:25:31 PM Josie: And many of them will squirm when they want to be put down. A few will simply turn and scratch you. 9:25:47 PM Josie: Josie shows him some of the scars on her lower arms. "See?" 9:26:30 PM Canto: He nods, and puts the cat down just as she's starting to squirm. He seems to have a talent with animals. 9:27:21 PM Josie: Exactly! 9:27:44 PM Josie: Sometimes they can be very disagreeable. I am a little like a cat myself, I think. 9:28:53 PM Canto: Alit nods. "That is fitting, I think?" 9:29:49 PM Josie: I think so. I do prefer them to horses--mad, stomping things. 9:30:43 PM Canto: Alit: They are not mad. They do stomp, though, if you're not careful. They are I think more ... predictable than cats? 9:31:10 PM Josie: Perhaps, if you know them. 9:31:51 PM Josie: These are all different from each other. 9:33:08 PM Josie: That one there, the white one? She was the only survivor of her litter. Little One, she's called, though she's gotten quite fat. *She* is the true ruler of this temple. 9:34:03 PM Josie: Bast may speak through her, or perhaps she's simply as smart as a human. But she understands when I talk to her. 9:34:06 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 9:34:38 PM Josie: Yes. Tell the others to be nice to him, he hasn't met cats before. 9:34:47 PM Canto: Little One: Mew? 9:35:11 PM Josie: Of course. 9:35:29 PM Josie: And I'm sure he won't. 9:39:34 PM Canto: Alit: ...what... did she say? 9:39:56 PM Josie: She asked if she was still allowed to scratch you if you pinch or pull or kick or throw rocks. 9:41:38 PM Canto: Alit: ... I wouldn't do that. 9:41:45 PM Josie: That is what I told her. 9:41:47 PM Josie: Josie eyes him. 9:41:53 PM Josie: You are *very* handsome. 9:41:58 PM Josie: Josie says this in a very disapproving tone. 9:42:13 PM Canto: Alit: ... sorry? 9:44:50 PM Josie: It can't be helped. I suppose it doesn't matter. 9:45:04 PM Canto: Alit: ... why would it? 9:45:53 PM Josie: It is a potential distraction. 9:46:19 PM Canto: Alit: Oh. 9:46:29 PM Josie: And an irritating reminder. 9:54:50 PM Canto: Alit: ... of what? 9:55:30 PM Josie: That I'm ugly. I do *know* it. 9:57:06 PM Josie: Josie isn't hideous, per se, but she *is* pretty bony and plain, with an enormous nose and bushy eyebrows that she doesn't shave off. 9:57:25 PM Canto: Alit shrugs. 9:57:50 PM Canto: But you can tell he's kind of getting nervous again! 9:58:44 PM Josie: ... now what? 9:59:19 PM | Edited 9:59:26 PM Canto: Alit: I do not know how to respond. 9:59:38 PM Josie: Be truthful. I know when people lie. 10:01:00 PM Josie: ... and don't worry, I'm not bringing you to bed with me unless you decide you want to be there. Now go and fetch the pot, we're going to clean up the cats' breakfast. 10:04:08 PM Canto: He nods! fast forward a bit. It turns out that Alit *is* clever. He learns quickly. He's just a bit timid and a tad cowardly. 10:05:16 PM Canto: He's much more comfortable around animals than other people. 10:05:16 PM Josie: Josie works hard on training that out of him, and keeps him learning. 10:10:36 PM Canto: One day the village is abuzz! There are visitors from a foreign land to the North! Dignitaries, touring with some of the Pharoah's men. 10:12:03 PM Josie: Josie gets Alit to help her get the place all purified (ritually) and cleaned up--well, as clean as it ever gets with this many cats. She's about ready to turn him loose, actually--he's doing really well. Though she's a bit attached, too. 10:16:45 PM Canto: They come to the temple! There are three of the men from the north with their weird clothes and lighter skin. They're accompanied by a couple of guards and hangers on, servants and slaves. The Pharoah's man is there as well, making the introductions, and he has a couple of guards as well. 10:17:18 PM Josie: Josie has a very hard time not staring at them. They look like undercooked dough. 10:18:18 PM Canto: Yep! 10:19:41 PM Canto: The one in the back, though, you feel something from. He might be a magician. He's fair-skinned and dark haired like the rest of the northerners, though. 10:19:54 PM Canto: Rather unremarkable looking. 10:20:11 PM Josie: Josie asks Alit if he's noticed. 10:23:26 PM Canto: he has not! 10:23:59 PM Josie: ... just be careful. They're dangerous. 10:29:14 PM Canto: Alit: ... they are? How? 10:29:40 PM Josie: I don't know how, I just know they are. ... if anything happens, run. 10:30:29 PM Josie: Now go away, and keep out of that one's sight. 10:31:00 PM Canto: he does so! 10:31:26 PM Josie: Josie is polite to the visitors and greets them politely. But with pride. She has a damn good temple! 10:34:15 PM Canto: They seem pretty uninterested,except for the odd one, who is introduced as Darius. He almost misses your introduction because he's looking at the place, inspecting the corners, using his hands to measure the dimensions of the place. 10:34:47 PM Josie: ... what are you doing? 10:36:39 PM Canto: Darius: Hmm? I'm sorry, am I being intrusive again? 10:37:38 PM Josie: ... no, I just want to know what you're doing. 10:37:52 PM Josie: Josie watches how the cats are reacting to him. 10:37:55 PM Canto: The other Northerners are talking to the Pharoah's man. "Measuring." 10:38:20 PM Josie: Why? 10:38:32 PM Josie: Josie *especially* watches Little One's reaction. 10:39:30 PM Canto: They're eyeing him! Little One is interested in him while trying to look completely uninterested, but you can tell, as she's craning her neck and sniffing at him. 10:39:59 PM Josie: What do you think? 10:40:11 PM Josie: Josie is, in fact, asking the cat, but it probably sounds like she's asking the other mage. 10:41:32 PM Canto: Darius: It's a good temple. Amplification could be slightly more efficient, but only slightly. Use of space vs power ratios are better than most temples I've seen. 10:41:40 PM Canto: He is, for the record, speaking perfect Egyptian. 10:41:52 PM Canto: Little One: Mew? 10:42:20 PM | Edited 10:42:39 PM Josie: I was talking to the cat. Yes, of him. I don't care what he's got in his pouches. 10:43:23 PM Canto: He doesn't respond, continuing to hold up his hands like a movie director and measure, mumbling to himself in his own language and occasionally ticking off his fingers like he's counting. 10:43:31 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 10:43:56 PM Josie: Josie relaxes a little bit. 10:43:58 PM Josie: Are you *sure*? 10:44:17 PM Canto: Little One eyes you! "Mew." 10:44:39 PM Josie: Good. Now I've frightened Alit for nothing. 10:45:12 PM Josie: And my temple is the *best* temple. 10:45:23 PM Canto: Little One: Meeeeeeeew. 10:49:13 PM Josie: Josie eyes the cat. Is she rubbing up against the other mage or keeping away? 10:49:32 PM Canto: She's getting close. 10:49:59 PM Josie: What god do you follow? 10:50:38 PM Canto: Darius: It's a very good temple. If this column were here and that column were there, there'd be better amplification. You might want to move this statue as well. 10:50:58 PM Canto: Darius: God? My family pays tribute to many gods but I don't have a particular patron. 10:51:32 PM Josie: Josie eyes the statue. 10:51:39 PM Josie: ... it's heavy. Why would I move it, and to where? 10:54:25 PM Canto: He looks around, and moves to a spot about seven feet away near one of the columns. He stops right on the spot that Little One sleeps in later in the day catch sunbeams. He indicates a place right beside that spot. "Here." 10:54:30 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 10:55:09 PM Josie: ... I'll have to get the slaves to do it, it's too heavy for me to lift. 10:55:14 PM Josie: Josie eyes the cat. "Traitor." 10:56:28 PM Canto: Darius: Hmm? 10:56:39 PM Canto: Little One looks innocent. "Mew?" 10:56:52 PM Josie: She agrees. 10:57:06 PM Josie: And I'm not strong enough to move it myself. 11:01:15 PM Josie: Why are you so pale? 11:02:03 PM Canto: Darius: Because the sun isn't as bright where I come from. 11:03:01 PM Josie: You are certain you're not ill? 11:03:39 PM Canto: Darius: I am as healthy as a horse. 11:03:48 PM Josie: I hate horses. 11:05:32 PM Josie: ... why are you here? And who are these others? 11:09:02 PM Canto: Darius: A goodwill tour, I think they called it? Or something? I don't keep track of the politics. 11:09:27 PM Josie: I hate politics. 11:09:31 PM Josie: You're a caster. 11:09:49 PM Canto: Darius: Yes. 11:10:08 PM Josie: I am too. 11:10:21 PM Canto: Darius: I know. 11:10:52 PM Josie: If you aren't here for political reasons, why are you here? 11:14:28 PM Josie: Josie picks up Little One, cuddling her a bit. 11:15:10 PM Canto: Darius: To look around. I've never been here before. 11:15:55 PM Josie: ... here. 11:15:57 PM Josie: Josie hands him the cat. 11:16:28 PM Canto: He takes the cat. 11:16:33 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 11:17:10 PM | Edited 11:17:17 PM Josie: She likes you. ... that is very significant. 11:17:38 PM Canto: He raises an eyebrow. "How? 11:18:35 PM Josie: She is the guardian of the temple. 11:18:51 PM Josie: And usually a very good judge of character. 11:21:42 PM Josie: ... though sometimes susceptible to the lure of fish. 11:22:37 PM Canto: Darius: I have no fish. 11:22:47 PM Canto: Little One: Mew. 11:24:02 PM Josie: You did yesterday, she says. 11:24:26 PM Canto: Darius: Well, yes. 11:24:39 PM Josie: May I touch you? 11:26:53 PM Canto: Darius: If you want. As long as you don't punch me. 11:27:00 PM Josie: ... why would I strike you? 11:28:09 PM Canto: Darius shrugs. "I don't know. I just don't like being punched." 11:28:50 PM Josie: Few do. 11:29:00 PM Josie: Josie touches his arm, very lightly at first and then with normal pressure. 11:29:04 PM Josie: ... it feels like ordinary skin. 11:30:18 PM Canto: Darius: Why wouldn't it? 11:31:19 PM Josie: Because it looks like uncooked dough. 11:31:22 PM Josie: You look ill. 11:31:34 PM Canto: Darius: I'm not. 11:33:43 PM Josie: Agreed. Your temperature is normal. 11:33:55 PM Josie: Would you care for some wine? 11:35:08 PM Canto: Darius: Very much! 11:35:40 PM Josie: Come with me. 11:36:29 PM Josie: Josie takes him next door to the little building where everyone stays, nudging cats out of the way, and looks for the second-best wine. She thinks better of it, and looks for the best. 11:37:20 PM Canto: He looks around! He's still holding Little One, who is half-asleep. 11:38:00 PM Josie: ... likely it is not what you're used to, but we live simply here. 11:38:34 PM Josie: Josie finds the wine and pours it out -- in actual goblets. She was planning to hock those at some point but hasn't gotten around to it, so they're rather fancy. 11:46:32 PM Canto: Darius shrugs. "It's fine. You and the cats?" 11:47:10 PM Josie: And a few slaves. And my acolyte. 11:48:00 PM Canto: Darius nods. 11:48:20 PM Josie: Normally we don't allow people in here. 11:48:39 PM Canto: Darius: Thank you for the invitation, then. 11:51:07 PM Josie: What sort of magic do you do? 11:53:29 PM Canto: Darius: Everything in the world can be expressed by matematical formulae, and by manipulating that formula, you can manipulate the world. It's a kind of sympathetic magic. 11:54:21 PM Josie: ... show me. 11:54:23 PM Josie: Josie sips her own wine. 11:55:19 PM Canto: Darius looks around for a subject! 11:56:26 PM Josie: Josie has herself, lots of cats, some dishes, a small bed, and not much else. 11:57:24 PM Canto: Darius: What should I use? 11:57:36 PM Canto: Darius: This is your home, you choose. 11:57:59 PM Josie: Me. 11:58:49 PM Canto: Darius raises an eyebrow. "That shows an awful lot of trust. What kind of magic should I work on you?" 12:00:11 AM Josie: Little One likes you. 12:00:26 AM Josie: Perhaps you could fix my nose. 12:00:32 AM Josie: Josie is being very sarcastic. 12:00:45 AM Canto: Darius: What's wrong with it? 12:00:56 AM Josie: It is much too large. 12:03:15 AM Josie: ... obviously. 12:04:09 AM Canto: Darius: Is it? I like it. Why haven't you magicked it if you don't? 12:04:45 AM Josie: ... you *are* foreign, I suppose you don't know any better. 12:05:09 AM Josie: And that would be a selfish use of my power. 12:05:48 AM Canto: Darius: Oh. Well. What should I do, then? 12:06:24 AM Josie: ... fill the cats' water trough with cold water. 12:08:47 AM Canto: Darius nods and looks at the trough in question, sipping from his goblet. He looks thoughtful, mumbling something very quickly under his breath. He holds up a finger and seems to be writing something in mid air, though you're not sure what. 12:09:07 AM Canto: After a few moments. "There. Should be cold water in there, now, check." 12:09:34 AM Josie: Josie stands up and dips a hand in it. 12:09:40 AM Josie: ... you know how to write. 12:12:12 AM Canto: It's cold water! 12:12:21 AM Canto: Darius nods. "Yes." 12:12:46 AM Josie: Josie smiles, and, in a *rare* moment of mischievousness, takes a couple of drops and flicks them at him. 12:13:13 AM Canto: He smiles a little. "I hope that your friends approve." 12:14:09 AM Josie: Of course they will, they prefer fresh water when they can get it. 12:14:27 AM Josie: And the river is a long walk from here. 12:15:01 AM Canto: He nods. "I didn't make water, I just changed the water that was in there, made it fresh and cold." 12:15:27 AM Josie: I make it sometimes. 12:16:08 AM Josie: They like it better when Alit brings it, even when it's not as cold. 12:18:39 AM Canto: Darius: That's your Acolyte? 12:19:00 AM Josie: Yes. 12:19:03 AM Josie: Animals love him. 12:20:51 AM Canto: Darius nods, and sits back. 12:21:16 AM Josie: It's his magic. 12:23:51 AM Canto: Darius: How long have you been at this temple? 12:24:05 AM Josie: Since I was 10. 12:24:38 AM Josie: The priestess chose me as her successor. 12:24:51 AM Josie: ... or the cats did. I'm not sure. 12:25:43 AM Canto: Darius nods. "Where did you come from originally?" 12:26:21 AM Josie: A village not far from here. 12:26:52 AM Josie: Josie picks up one of the kittens and starts playing with him, letting him gnaw on her fingers a bit. 12:29:21 AM Canto: Darius: I also live in a temple back home. It's a place of power. 12:29:40 AM Josie: I thought you said you didn't have a patron. 12:30:23 AM Canto: Darius: I don't. The temple hasn't been used for some time. It was a temple of Poseidon a long time ago. 12:30:47 AM Josie: ... Poseidon? 12:30:57 AM Josie: Josie stumbles a bit over the name, it's obviously unfamiliar. 12:31:55 AM Canto: Darius: God of the seas and the depths. 12:32:28 AM Josie: Have you seen the seas and the depths? 12:34:58 AM Canto: Darius: Not the depths. But I've traveled the sea before. 12:35:20 AM Josie: Someone told me it looks like the desert but moves like the river. 12:35:36 AM Canto: Darius: That's a good description. 12:36:44 AM Josie: I would like to see it. But my duties keep me here. 12:39:07 AM Canto: Darius: Close your eyes. 12:39:35 AM Josie: Josie closes her eyes. 12:40:39 AM Canto: You hear him mumbling again, and the creak of his chair as he pantomimes writing in the air again. "Open your eyes now." 12:41:06 AM Josie: Josie opens her eyes. 12:41:50 AM Canto: You're on the deck of a boat, crossing the mediterranean! 12:41:58 AM Josie: Josie gasps. 12:42:22 AM Josie: It's... it's *huge*! Where is ... where is *anything*? 12:42:39 AM Josie: Josie gapes a bit and stares out at the water. 12:43:28 AM Canto: He stands beside you, and points! "There is land, my home." He points to a landmass! 12:43:45 AM Canto: Darius: Your home is that way. 12:43:49 AM Canto: He points again! 12:44:30 AM Josie: It's so *big.* 12:44:41 AM Josie: And everything is moving! 12:44:56 AM | Edited 12:49:59 AM Josie: Josie actually sounds happy about this; she's immune to seasickness it seems. 12:52:52 AM Canto: Darius nods. "This was the trip over to your kingdom. We had calm seas." 12:53:07 AM Josie: ... it's beautiful. 12:53:15 AM Josie: Show me something else. ... in a moment. 12:56:11 AM Josie: ... show me where you come from. 12:57:56 AM Canto: Darius: Close your eyes again. 12:58:22 AM Josie: Josie closes her eyes. 12:59:02 AM Canto: AFter a few moments: Okay, open them now. 12:59:11 AM Josie: Josie opens them again. 1:01:42 AM Canto: You're in a building made of marble! Set in the floor is a mosaic depicting a large man coming out of the sea! there are many stairs and columns. It is most tranquil. 1:02:31 AM Josie: ... your temple. 1:02:33 AM Josie: It's so quiet. 1:03:24 AM Canto: Darius: I don't have any cats. And the slaves don't come into the sanctuary. 1:03:37 AM Josie: ... aren't you lonely? 1:04:13 AM Canto: Darius: I have my books and my magics. 1:04:32 AM Josie: ... that's not an answer. 1:05:06 AM Canto: Darius: Sometimes. Aren't you? People like us are lonely. It's one of the prices we say. 1:05:31 AM Josie: ... a little, but I have Alit and the cats to talk to. 1:09:19 AM Josie: Josie looks at him. 1:09:57 AM Canto: He looks back! 1:10:49 AM Josie: Josie takes his hand and squeezes it. 1:12:22 AM Canto: He smiles a little! 1:12:53 AM Josie: Josie thinks: He would be handsome if his skin wasn't the color of a dead fish belly. 1:13:27 AM Josie: ... show me your city. Please. 1:15:55 AM Canto: He nods. "I will. Close your eyes." 1:16:09 AM Josie: Josie closes her eyes. And keeps his hand. 1:19:49 AM Canto: Darius: Okay. Open them again. 1:20:08 AM Canto: You find yourself in the middle of a bustling Grecian marketplace! 1:20:45 AM Josie: ... how many people *live* here?! 1:21:55 AM Canto: Darius: Many. Thousands. 1:23:43 AM Josie: *Thousands.* How do you care for them all? 1:23:50 AM Josie: ... even the skinned knees alone... 1:24:48 AM | Edited 1:25:47 AM Canto: Darius: We have doctors and healers. Healing is not one of my gifts. I do what I can for the community. 1:25:34 AM Josie: Oh! ... it isn't one of my talents either, but I do my best. 1:30:51 AM Canto: Darius: How many people in your community? 1:32:00 AM Josie: Two hundred thirty-seven. 1:32:42 AM Canto: Darius: Many people here are afraid of me. 1:34:16 AM Josie: ... you do not seem very fearsome to me. 1:34:30 AM Josie: I was worried at first. Casters are like cats; we don't always get along. 1:34:47 AM Canto: Darius: Very true. 1:35:26 AM Josie: And your appearance is somewhat... strange. 1:37:35 AM | Edited 1:37:42 AM Canto: Darius: I don't find it strange. 1:39:46 AM Josie: Here, only the ill are that color. 1:40:19 AM Josie: And I have heard stories of those who wear a pale skin and drink the blood of humans. 1:42:15 AM Canto: Darius: Yes... from far to the north. 1:42:31 AM Canto: He smiles and waves a hand before your eyes, and you're back in your small house. 1:43:40 AM Josie: North is north. 1:43:56 AM Josie: Josie shrugs. 1:44:02 AM Josie: What is the name of your home? 1:44:13 AM Canto: ((I don't know. -_-)) 1:45:53 AM Canto: Darius: Athens. 1:46:51 AM Josie: Athens. 1:47:09 AM Josie: Are you thought very handsome there? 1:47:38 AM Canto: Darius: No. 1:48:45 AM Josie: You would be here, if you were not so very pale. 1:48:51 AM Josie: Though one can get used to that. 1:51:33 AM Josie: Josie touches his forehead, checking the temperature again. 1:52:31 AM Canto: He is not ill! 1:57:27 AM Canto: Darius: Besides. Even if I were, people would be afraid of me. They all think I'll cast a spell on them. 1:59:45 AM Josie: ... you have cast several on me. I have no objection. 2:00:48 AM Canto: Darius: You're also not afraid of me. 2:01:16 AM Josie: *I* am not afraid of anyone. 2:11:20 AM Canto: Darius: Clearly. 2:15:58 AM Josie: Josie frowns. 2:16:36 AM Canto: Darius: What? 2:17:52 AM Josie: ... I have just realized I don't know how this works. 2:20:44 AM Canto: Darius: How what works? 2:23:52 AM Josie: Ah, I see. 2:24:01 AM Josie: I'm reading you incorrectly. 2:24:10 AM Josie: ... sorry. 2:24:41 AM Canto: Darius blinks. Then he kisses her! 2:25:15 AM Josie: ... or not. 2:25:24 AM Josie: Josie kisses him back like a starving person. ... 2:52:56 AM Josie: Josie may have hurt him a little bit, largely out of enthusiasm. Like her cats she has some claws. 2:59:16 AM Canto: He doesn't seem to mind. It's all in all very pleasant! Gets mildly awkward when Little One sticks herself right between you two afterwards. 2:59:42 AM Josie: ... you are a terrible cat. 3:00:36 AM Canto: Darius: Pretty sure that's what cats do. 3:02:00 AM Josie: Be in the least convenient position at any given time? Yes. 3:02:22 AM Josie: Josie nudges the cat a bit so she can snuggle both of them at a time. 3:04:02 AM | Edited 3:06:19 AM Canto: Little One: Mew. 3:06:34 AM Josie: ... how long are you staying? 3:09:57 AM Canto: Darius: I'm not sure. A few days, at least while the ambassadors range out a bit from the village. 3:11:08 AM Josie: That is not very long. 3:12:12 AM Canto: Darius: ... no. I have my own temple I need to return to before too long. 3:12:54 AM Josie: Yes. Responsibilities. 3:14:25 AM Canto: Darius: ...but I'm here until then, at least. Depends on how long they take. 3:15:44 AM Josie: If you wish you may spend as much of it as you like here, with me. 3:16:05 AM Josie: But there is not much to see here. Nothing like your ocean and the places beyond. 3:19:41 AM Canto: Darius: Oh, I don't know. I like it here. Though it is warmer than I'm used to. 3:20:51 AM Josie: ... it has been unseasonably cool this month. 3:22:05 AM Canto: Darius: This is cool? 3:22:23 AM Josie: ... perhaps your skin feels the temperature differently. 3:23:36 AM Canto: Darius: It could be. 3:26:54 AM Josie: If we had no responsibilities, I would ask to go with you when you leave. To see the ocean. There are other places, too. I have seen pictures of places where there are nothing but trees, as far as the eye can see. 3:28:44 AM Canto: Darius: You mean a forest? Yes... and there are places where there's ice everywhere, all over the ground... 3:29:05 AM Josie: What is ice? 3:33:25 AM Canto: Darius: Water that is so cold that it becomes solid. 3:33:50 AM Josie: .... impossible, surely? 3:34:41 AM Canto: Darius shakes his head. "I've seen it happen." 3:35:00 AM Josie: Show me. ... please. 3:36:24 AM Canto: Darius sits up and begins casting a spell in his strange manner. 3:37:42 AM Josie: Josie curls up around him a bit while he does. 3:40:07 AM Canto: Soon, he has a small shard of what looks like a white-clear rock in his hand! He puts it against your skin. 3:40:19 AM Josie: Ai! It burns! 3:40:59 AM Canto: He shakes his head, and you see that it it leaves a trail of water as he moves it! "It's just very cold." 3:42:03 AM Josie: ... so cold it *burns.* That is entirely mad. 3:42:46 AM Josie: Josie takes it from him, or tries to--it slips out of her hands. 3:42:50 AM Josie: Josie laughs. 3:43:28 AM Canto: Little one sniffs at it and starts licking it. 3:43:50 AM Josie: Ah, she likes it! You must show me how to make it. Please. 3:44:21 AM Canto: He nods. "I can do that. It is a simple spell. It's just very cold water, after all." 3:45:11 AM Josie: How di... wait. 3:45:24 AM Josie: You said there are places where that's all over the ground? 3:45:39 AM Josie: ... it must burn their feet like the desert sands at midday. 3:46:48 AM Josie: They must always have sandals to go outside. 3:47:25 AM Josie: ... it's getting smaller. 3:49:03 AM Canto: Darius: It's melting and becoming normal water again. 3:49:45 AM Josie: And that can cover the ground? 3:51:31 AM Canto: Darius: If it's very cold outside, yes. 3:52:00 AM Josie: ... you've seen so many things. 3:52:18 AM Canto: Darius: I've only read about snow. 3:52:41 AM Josie: Snow. Another Athens word? 3:53:13 AM Canto: Darius nods. "It's like sand, but it's made of frozen water. It's softer, though. 3:54:25 AM Josie: ... can you make that as well? If you haven't seen it. 3:55:20 AM Canto: Darius shakes his head. "No, I've never been able to."